


Out of Left Field

by AuthorToBeNamedLater



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Baseball, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorToBeNamedLater/pseuds/AuthorToBeNamedLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets some tough news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Left Field

**Author's Note:**

> My first Captain America fanfiction. Actually, my first fanfiction in a number of years. Those followig Keep Up With The Raptors, fear not. I haven't abandoned that series even though I'm sure it feels like it at times. And for those not following Keeping Up With The Raptors, why not start?
> 
> (Plug, over)

Bucky whirled at Steve and jabbed a finger at the iPad. “Why didn't you tell me this before?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the couch next to Bucky. “It just never came up.”

“Never came up?”

“Bucky--”

“This is serious, Steve! It's not something you just don't mention!”

“We've been a little busy running from Hydra,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky leaned forward rested his forehead on his metal hand, the hair he needed to cut falling to hide his face. “I can't believe it.”

“I couldn't either,” Steve sighed. “I'm sorry. I should have told you.”

“How can something like this happen?”

Steve patted Bucky's shoulder. “I know, Buck. It was tough on me too.”

Bucky picked up his head. “So what do we do now?”

“I don't know.” Steve sat back and crossed his arms. “I'm still working on that. It hasn't been easy.”

Bucky looked at the screen and shook his head. “If someone had told me I was going to be frozen and become a super-assassin and forget who I was for 70 years...that would have been weird enough...but this...”

Steve nodded grimly in agreement.

“Hey,” Natasha said cautiously, leaning in the doorway. “Everything OK in here?”

Bucky groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Steve looked up at Natasha. “I had to give him the bad news,”

Natasha put her hands on her hips. “What bad news? What's going on?”

Bucky dropped his hands into his lap and looked at Natasha like a lost puppy.

“The Dodgers left Brooklyn!”


End file.
